beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning L-Drago 100HF
Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also known as the "Forbidden Bey", used by Ryuga. It is the only Metal Fusion Beyblade other than L-Drago 105F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD and L-Drago Destroy F:S to spin to the left which results in counterclockwise or rightward movement. By rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees, you can change it between "Upper Attack Mode" and "Rapid Attack mode". Lightning L-Drago was one of the first Beyblades created in the world. The other was Storm Pegasus 105RF. Information History Lightning L-Drago was one of two meteorites that landed on Earth. The people who found the meteor wanted the power so they created the basis for L Drago. Over time people with dark hearts used the Bey. After hearing about L Drago the people of Koma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that the people used Pegasus to battle L Drago. Pegasus was barely able to win. After that they sealed L Drago away. The people of Koma Village also used Pegasus design for every other Beyblade which is the reason why L Drago is the only Bey that spins to the Left. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike:' Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike (竜皇翔咬撃, Ryūō Shoukougeki), it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Move" (暗黒転技, Ankoku Tengi). *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill:' Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu). *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw:' Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called Dragon Emperor: Death Claw (竜皇絶命爪, Ryūō Zetsumeisō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move". Face Bolt: L Drago The Face on this Beyblade depicts Draco, Latin for "dragon" and one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: L Drago *'Weight:' 3.7 grams. The L-Drago Energy ring is shaped like 3 dragon heads, being based off of the constellation Draco. It has come in the original clear-white color, Coro-Coro's limited edition black ring, and Hasbro's special edition gold ver. It is only compatible with the Lightning Wheel, and can be rotated 180 degrees to change from "Upper Mode" to "Multi-Hit Mode", and vice-versa. It has some chances of dealing a upper attack. Due to being made of plastic, after a lot of hard battles, the three dragon heads willl appear to be smashed in. This greatly reduces spin stealing LightningLDrago ClearWheel.jpg Fusion Wheel: Lightning *'Weight:' 30 grams The Lightning wheel has 2 modes to it, which can be alternated by rotating the energy ring 180 degrees. 1 mode has 3 joined little bumps, for a rapid attacking smash or barrage hit. It is good against beyblades that are knocked off balance easily. The other mode has 3 large slopes forming a triangle, and produce an impeccable amount of Smash Attack. In the anime, Ryuga uses this mode for his dark move mode, because this mode is the better out of the two. Use in attack customisation Lightning is used in the great attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago 90/100/CH120RF, and the almost unstoppable attack combo, MF Lightning L Drago BD145LRF, or as a substitute, R2F. BD145 gives more balance and power to Lightning however increasing the chance of scraping the stadium floor. Performance Tip: Hole Flat *'Weight:' 0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. Other Versions *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Coro Coro Limited Edition (Black Clear Wheel, Track and Bottom; Gold Metal Wheel) *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set (Red Metal Wheel, Navy blue Spin-Track and Performance Tip; Gold Clear wheel) *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Hasbro Faceoff: Dragon Bite Strike (Translucent white with Purple heads) Gallery Lightning L'Drago.jpg|Lightning L-Drago in Upper mode LDragoBattle.jpg|Electronic Lightning L-Drago in Multi-Hit mode LDrago_Anime.PNG|Lightning L-Drago 100HF in the anime. LightningL'Drago_MANGA.PNG|Lightning L-Drago 100HF in the manga. MFB_Dragon_Emperor.png|Lightning L-Drago's Beast MFB_LdragoUltimate.jpg LdragoEnglish.jpg|English packaging. LightningLDrago_Package.jpg|Korean packaging. My Beyblade.jpg|Lightning L-Drago 100HF from a random booster LDrago.gif|Lightning LDrago 100HF from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set LegendaryLDrago.jpg|Legendary L-Drago 100HF VampireLDrago.jpg|Vampire L-Drago 100HF dragonballzcentral_2147_308937356.gif|Solar Flare L-Drago 100HF imagesrecoloredldrago.jpeg|Recolor Lightning L'Drago Spin.gif|Lightning L'Drago Spinning. LDragoVsPegasus.jpg|L-Drago vs Pegasis L drago status.jpg L-Drago.jpg|Different packaging Trivia *Many people compare Lightning L-Drago 100HF to [[Storm Pegasis 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]. Storm Pegasus' RF has more grip, so more defense. Stamina: The Hole-Flat of Lightning L-Drago provides more stamina than the Rubber-Flat of Storm Pegasus. And on Attack, while their stats are quite equal; as stated by Madoka Amano, Lightning L-Drago '''has the ability to repeatedly attack its opponent after collision because of the way that it spins, unlike '''Storm Pegasus who must chase its foes to repeatedly attack; this gives Lightning L-Drago 100HF the overall advantage in attack. For Lightning L-Drago, It uses its collision impact from its amazing attack power to make up for its weak balance and defence. In a real match between Lightning L-Drago 100HF against Storm Pegasus 105RF, Storm Pegasus wins mostly as it has more grip. However, Lightning L-Drago wins sometimes as it has lots of Smash attack in its fusion wheel. *L-Drago was one of the first Beyblade created. *The reason L-Drago spins to the left is because it is one of the first two Beyblades created. It was the one that spun to the Left while the other one, Pegasus spins to the Right. After defeating L-Drago the people of Koma Village made every other Bey like Pegasus. *People who may have owned L-Drago include Moses and Alexander the Great Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise Category:Left Spin Beyblade